A Serpents Tongue
by DevilChild13
Summary: Harry was left on the Dursley’s porch as a baby. He was left there under a different name and he would grow up as Aradai Shale. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Serpents Tongue

**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius, Draco/Blaise, Pansy/Luna, Tom/Fenrir/Aradai, Bill/Charlie, Fred/George

**Warning:** Slash, femslash, threesome, incest, cursing, mentions of abuse

**Summary:** Harry was left on the Dursley's porch as a baby. He was left there under a different name and he would grow up as Aradai Shale.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Parsletongue"**

**Chapter 1**

_July 31, 1980_

Voldemort felt it when his soul mate was born. His tattered soul yearned to be with it's other half. His magic crackled in the air around him, eager for him to be with his soul mate. Voldemort started planning how to find out the identity of his young soul mate and how to retrieve him when he did. It took him several months to find out the identity of his soul mate.

At the end of November Voldemort found out that his soul mate was Harry Potter. The son of James and Lily Potter. This made things difficult, because the Potter's were Light wizards and would try and keep him from his soul mate by whatever means necessary.

It wasn't until October of the next year that Voldemort discovered the location of the Potters. Their home was hidden under the Fidelus Charm at Godric's Hollow. One of his followers, Peter Pettigrew, was the Potters Secret Keeper and had told him where the Potters were hiding.

On Halloween Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to retrieve his soul mate. When he arrived at the Potter's home, he wasted no time in unlocking the door. He simply blasted it off its hinges. Voldemort easily stunned an unarmed James Potter and then sent his unconscious body to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Voldemort calmly walked up the stairs and toward the room he knew his soul mate was in. Voldemort blasted the door to the room open, eager to finally see his soul mate. He ignored Lily Potter's fearful cries asking him not to hurt her sons. Voldemort stunned her as well and sent her unconscious body to St. Mungo's Hospital just as he had done with James Potter.

There were two cribs in the nursery. One held a crying baby not even a year old and the other held a one year old baby. The one year old was standing in his crib, holding onto the bars with his small fists to keep himself up. Voldemort walked over to this crib and picked up the baby within.

The baby smiled happily at Voldemort, reaching out and tugging on a piece of his black hair. Voldemort smiled at the little boy and bounced him slightly in his arms. Little Harry giggled and waved his arms about so Voldemort did it again.

**"You'll come with me my Little Serpent. I'll keep you safe and the bad old man won't come near you again,"** Voldemort hissed comfortingly at the child in his arms.

Harry squealed happily and clapped his little hands. He looked over Voldemort's shoulder and started crying. Voldemort spun around to see what had scared Harry and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway pointing his wand at him.

"Put the boy down Tom," Dumbledore said to Voldemort. Voldemort hissed at Dumbledore like a mother snake protecting her young. Harry buried his face in Voldemort's shoulder, afraid of Dumbledore. The twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes and was replaced with ice. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he tried to spin around to protect Harry. Harry cried out when the killing curse hit Voldemort. The baby fell into his crib and the roof was blown off by the burst of magic when Voldemort's body was destroyed. Harry was unharmed but his brother had a lightning bolt shaped mark on his forehead from a piece of wood that had fallen.

Dumbledore cast a strong spell on Harry and the child's crying was silenced immediately. Dumbledore cast a sleeping charm on the two boys before he took them to St. Mungo's Hospital. His mind was already working, planning how to manipulate the two boys fully. Little did Dumbledore know that his plan would backfire and Harry would go to the Dark to be with his two destined mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Serpents Tongue

**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius, Draco/Blaise, Pansy/Luna, Tom/Fenrir/Aradai, Bill/Charlie, Fred/George

**Warning:** Slash, femslash, threesome, incest, cursing, mentions of abuse

**Summary:** Harry was left on the Dursley's porch as a baby. He was left there under a different name and he would grow up as Aradai Shale.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Parsletongue"**

**Chapter 2**

_April 29, 1982_

Dumbledore convinced James and Lily to give Harry to Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. It wasn't hard for him to convince them since they were neglecting Harry in favor of Chole. Dumbledore knew about the neglect but he pretended not to. Harry was small for his age and didn't cry much.

James and Lily agreed that it would be best if they gave Harry a new name. So Harry James Potter became Aradai Shale. Dumbledore left Aradai on the Dursley's front step in the middle of the night. He knew that Petunia and her husband hated anything to do with magic, but he still placed Aradai with them.

When Petunia went to bring in the milk the next morning, she was surprised to see a baby on her porch. She brought him inside and read the letter that had been left with him. Petunia was surprised to discover that the baby was her nephew Harry, but he was to be called Aradai from now on.

Vernon quickly took to little Aradai, but it took Petunia a few months to think of him as her own. Aradai was a strong little guy and he got along well with Dudley. As he grew up Petunia told him who he really was but he didn't love them any less. He hated his parents but he never showed any dislike for his foster family.

Dudley was always a big kid but Aradai was always skinny. Dudley was lazy and spoiled but Aradai was active and kind. Aradai grew up mute but the Dursleys dealt with that. They found someone to teach him sign language and Petunia learned it as well so she could comunicate with him. When he turned eleven Aradai got two letters for Wizarding schools. He got a letter from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in England and one from Durmstrang Institute for Wizarding Learning in Bulgaria. Petunia let Vernon burn Aradai's Hogwarts letter, but she replied to his Durmstrang letter.

Aradai went to Durmstrang in September and he did well there. He found a best friend and older brother in Viktor Krum at Durmstrang. Aradai had a lot of classes that were hard but he got through them. The teachers at Durmstrang helped Aradai work with his disability instead of ignoring it like the Hogwarts teachers would have.

* * *

_October 24, 1994_

Aradai was now fourteen years old and he went with Durmstrangs upper class students to Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard Tournament. He wasn't allowed to participate in the tournament but Karkaroff had let him go to watch. The third school there was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France. They were an all girl school and Aradai thought it made sense.

Hogwarts was a co-ed school, Durmstrang was and all wizard school and Beauxbatons was a school solely for witches. It made sense to him to have the Tri Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts where people would be neutral to each other.

Petunia wasn't happy about Aradai going to Hogwarts for part of the school year, but there was nothing she could do about it. Aradai met his younger brother, Chole Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, at Hogwarts. He made it quite clear that he didn't like Chole and he made his share of enemies at Hogwarts because of that. But he also made a few friends because of his dislike of Chole.

Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Luna Lovegood all made friends with Aradai. Most of them were in Slytherin, but Luna was a Ravenclaw and Fred and George were both in Gryffindor. Aradai liked his new friends and they became close quickly. Fred and George were two years older than them but it didn't hinder their bond of friendship. Luna was a year younger then Aradai and in the same year as Chole. She was a bit strange but Aradai took to her quickly because of it.

Viktor had been chosen to compete in the tournament as Durmstrangs champion. Aradai was happy for his older brother and best friend and just wanted him to be careful. During the second task of the Tournament Aradai was the one that Viktor had to rescue from the lake.

At the end of Aradai's fourth year something happened that would change Aradai's life drastically. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it would change his life. He felt like he had to find someone but he didn't know who. Aradai didn't mention his strange feelings to any of his friends, but in the coming years he would realize that he should of told someone about it so they could have explained it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Serpents Tongue

**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius, Draco/Blaise, Pansy/Luna, Tom/Fenrir/Aradai, Bill/Charlie, Fred/George

**Warning:** Slash, femslash, threesome, incest, cursing, mentions of abuse

**Summary:** Harry was left on the Dursley's porch as a baby. He was left there under a different name and he would grow up as Aradai Shale.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Parsletongue"**

_**"Thought Talking"**_

**Chapter 3**

It was the summer between sixth and seventh year and Aradai was back at home. He was happy to be back with his family but he felt like something was missing. He didn't know what that something was but he felt strangely empty. He was spending more time in the park than he was at home now.

Aradai was currently sitting on a swing in the park that was several blocks from his house. Nobody really ever came to the park which Aradai found weird but he wasn't going to complain. It was a full moon and Aunt Marge was visiting. Aradai had left after dinner to have some time to himself and to just think.

There was suddenly a snarl from the entrance of the park and Aradai's head shot up quickly. There was a large silver wolf standing at the entrance of the park and looking right at Aradai. He mentally cursed at the fact that he wasn't yet seventeen and unable to use magic. He stood quickly from the swing and started running away from the large wolf.

The werewolf ran after Aradai, closing the distance between them easily. Aradai shouted in pain as he felt sharp teeth pierce his right arm and he was forced to stop. The wolf quickly let go of Aradai's arm when he heard his pained cry. Aradai cradled his arm to his chest, holding his hand over the wound to try and stop the blood flow.

He took his chance and ran out of the park and toward his house. He heard the wolf's howl behind him but heard no sound of pursuit. The werewolf was not following after him but Aradai did not stop running until he got home. His family immediately started worrying when they saw his arm and they took him to the hospital.

Aradai had to lie and say he was bit by a dog on his way home from taking a walk. He didn't even want his family to know what had really happened to him. Aradai's arm was treated and he was allowed to go back home the next day. Over the next month Aradai started acting differently. He liked to eat a lot more meat and he was more active. Aradai knew what was happening to him but he didn't tell his family. He didn't want them to worry.

Aradai was in the park waiting for the full moon to rise. This would be his first moon and he was nervous. It occurred to him to take off his clothes and he stripped right before the change started. The pain wasn't really that bad, was his thoughts as his body changed into that of a wolf. When the change was done Aradai opened his eyes and was surprised at the clarity of his senses.

A light breeze blew and Aradai smelt the scent of another wolf nearby. He turned his head in the direction of the smell and was surprised to see the large silver wolf from a month ago. The wolf was standing in the entrance to the park again but this time Aradai didn't run away.

_**"I'm sorry about biting you, pup. I was just trying to stop you from running away,"**_ Aradai heard a deep voice in his head.

_**"What's your name?"**_ Aradai asked curiously. He hesitantly took a step closer to the large wolf with the strange scent.

_**"My name is Fenrir Greyback,"**_ the wolf told Aradai.

_**"I'm Aradai Shale,"**_ Aradai told him. He stepped closer to Fenrir and the large wolf stood still as he sniffed him. _**"Why do you smell funny?"**_ Aradai asked confused.

There was a rumbling growl in Fenrir's chest that Aradai thought sounded like a chuckle. _**"I'm your mate pup, that's why I've been watching you in this park,"**_ Fenrir said in his rumbling voice.

Aradai realized with a jolt that Fenrir was right. The emptiness in Aradai didn't feel as empty in Fenrir's company. _**"I know you're telling the truth because I don't feel as empty as I have for a while now. If you're my mate then why do I still feel empty?"**_ Aradai asked confused.

_**"You must have a second mate, Pup,"**_ Fenrir told Aradai. _**"Three mates are very rare but they're powerful. I felt the moment of your birth in my soul but I was unable to come to you until now. I have been in Azkaban for the past sixteen years for the simple fact that I'm a werewolf."**_

_**"Will you help me find my mate Fenrir?"**_ Aradai asked nervously.

_**"Of course I will Pup,"**_ Fenrir said gently. He gave a rumbling laugh again as Aradai's tail started wagging happily. _**"For now let us play and get to know one another."**_

With that Fenrir and Aradai ran into the forest across the street from the park. They ran and played together all night. When the sun rose they had to part but they met again the next two nights and Aradai agreed to leave with Fenrir. With his seventeenth birthday drawing near the Ministry didn't care if Aradai cast magic and so it was easy for him to pack all of his things and leave Little Whinning with Fenrir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Serpents Tongue

**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius, Draco/Blaise, Pansy/Luna, Tom/Fenrir/Aradai, Bill/Charlie, Fred/George

**Warning:** Slash, femslash, threesome, incest, cursing, mentions of abuse

**Summary:** Harry was left on the Dursley's porch as a baby. He was left there under a different name and he would grow up as Aradai Shale.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Parsletongue"**

**Chapter 4**

Tom sat in his study waiting for Severus and Lucius to get there. He needed to retrieve his soul mate before his seventeenth birthday. If he didn't then Dumbledore would find some way to turn Harry against him. If Harry turned on him then he didn't think he would be able to fight him if it came to that.

The door opened and Tom looked up to see Severus and Lucius. He was impressed at how the two kept a professional distance from each other while in his presence. Tom knew quite well that the two were mates since Severus was a vampire and Lucius was a Light Veela. It also could have been the fact that he had interupted the two during a snogging sesion on their couch. But he didn'y want to think about that right now it was just too akward.

"Severus, Lucius I need the two of you to retrieve Harry Potter before Dumbledore can get to him," Tom told them.

"My lord I'm sorry but Dumbledore had Harry sent to his muggle relatives shortly after you tried to retrieve the boy when he was a baby. He changed Harry's name to Aradai Shale so he has no claim to the Potter fortune if James, Lily, and Chole were to die," Severus said.

"Aradai?" Lucius asked surprised.

"Yes why have you heard of him?" Severus asked the blonde.

"He's a friend of Dracos. They met during the Tri Wizard Tournament and have been keeping in contact by owl since. He goes to Durmstrang. He was supposed to come to the Manor for a visit several days ago but he never arrived. The portkey and letter Draco sent him came back unopened and he's been worried sick about his friend," Lucius said.

"Find him before Dumbledore does. He's bound to notice Aradai is missing and will have Aurors and the Order looking for him. Find out from Draco who else is Aradai's friend and see if they would know where he would go," Tom said.

The two Death Eaters nodded and left the room so Tom could think. They knew that it must be hard for him to handle the separation from his mate. Tom had been away from his soul mate for sixteen years and now when he was about to finally get him the boy was no where to be found.

_July 27, 1997_

"Fenrir do we really have to go?" Aradai whined.

He and Fenrir were going to a Death Eater meeting. Aradai didn't know why it was being called or even why he had to go. There was really no reason for him to go because he wasn't a Death Eater.

"Yes we really have to go, cub," Fenrir said with a smirk. "The other Death Eaters need to know who my mate is and that you are on our side. Some of them are likely to attack you just for who your parents are and I want to take care of this early on."

"But what about the Dark Lord?" Aradai asked nervously.

"He wouldn't dare to attack you and risk losing my alliance. If I leave then the werewolves will follow me and he will lose all of our help in this war," Fenrir said reassuringly. He wrapped his arms around Aradai, holding him firmly and protectively. "Now we have to go or we'll be late and that is not a good thing."

The two werewolves disappeared and reappeared in the entrance to a manor. Aradai followed Fenrir to the meeting room and he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He swallowed and pressed closer to Fenrir. Fenrir growled at the Death Eaters and wrapped his arms around Aradai.

"Relax cub I won't let anyone hurt you," Fenrir whispered in his ear.

"Aradai is that you?" a surprised voice asked.

Aradai and Fenrir looked in the direction of the voice to see a blonde teenager, a man that was clearly his father, and a man with black hair. Aradai smiled widely and pulled out of Fenrir's embrace and rushed to the blonde boy. "Draco it's good to see you," Aradai said while hugging his friend.

"Where have you been!?" Draco demanded, pulling back from the hug to look at Aradai. "I've been worried sick about you. Everyone has been bugging me since you randomly disappeared. Do have any idea how annoying four worried Weasley's can be? I've been plagued by red heads since you vanished."

"Sorry Dray I wasn't exactly planning on disappearing like that. It just kind of happened," Aradai said.

"What do you mean it just happened!? We thought that the old fool got you," Draco said.

"Draco calm down. I think someone needs to get shagged," Aradai said jokingly.

"Hey leave my sex life out of this," Draco said. He hit Aradai's shoulder lightly smiling jokingly. His smile turned into a frown and he looked at the floor. "Besides, Blaise is mad at me and I don't know why."

"Hey cheer up Dray. We'll figure out what's wrong after this thing is over. I just want to get out of here," Aradai told Draco.

Everyone fell silent when the door opened and Tom walked in. Aradai's breath caught when he saw the Dark Lord and he couldn't pull his eyes away from him as he walked to his chair. Fenrir put his arm around Aradai's waist and pulled him close. The emptiness in Aradai's chest went away as he looked at the man sitting at the head of the room and felt Fenrir's arm around him. He knew that he had found his second mate but he was surprised to find that it was the Dark Lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A Serpents Tongue

**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius, Draco/Blaise, Pansy/Luna, Tom/Fenrir/Aradai, Bill/Charlie, Fred/George

**Warning:** Slash, femslash, threesome, incest, cursing, mentions of abuse

**Summary:** Harry was left on the Dursley's porch as a baby. He was left there under a different name and he would grow up as Aradai Shale.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Parsletongue"**

_**"Thought Talking"**_

**Chapter 5**

Aradai stood next to Fenrir in a daze. His second and primary dominate mate was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He couldn't believe it. His destined mate was the very man who had attacked his birth family when he was only a baby.

"Fenrir, I believe that you brought your mate with you today, correct?" Voldemorts' voice pulled Aradai from his thoughts. He looked up at Fenrir nervously and his alpha squeezed his hip reassuringly before speaking.

"Yes I have, my Lord," Fenrir said loud enough for everyone to hear. "This is my mate Aradai Shale and those who threaten him will deal with me." The last part was said as a threat and it was clear that all of the Death Eaters understood the consequences quite clearly.

"You look very much like Chole Potter," Voldemort said. Everybody looked at Aradai and he tried not to squirm under their scrutiny. He really hated being stared at.

"He is my younger brother, my Lord," Aradai managed to say evenly. He saw the other Death Eaters start to reach for their wands and he spoke quickly. "I have no ties to my brother or my birth parents who abandoned me so easily when I was a baby. My given name is Harrison James Potter, but I refuse to go by it. I grew up Aradai Shale and I will stay Aradai Shale."

Voldemort nodded and the meeting continued. Fenrir caressed Aradai's hip bone with his thumb, trying to comfort him and calm his nerves. The meeting ended rather quickly after that and a flood of Death Eaters seemed to leave the room. Aradai could hear them disapparating outside the wards of Malfoy Manor.

Aradai was talking to Draco and telling him how he had found Fenrir and what had happened after he had left his relatives house. They were walking toward the sitting room and the adults were walking behind them talking amongst themselves. Aradai wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and so he didn't see the large black snake that slithered in his path.

Aradai tripped and hit the ground with a small grunt. Fenrir was about to go to his small mate to make sure he was ok, but a cold voice made them all freeze.

"Fenrir, do you mind explaining why you have my soul mate and are calling him yours?" Voldemort said coldly.

Everybody turned to face the angry dark lord, but Aradai couldn't get up. The snake had let him prop himself up with his hands, but it was coiled around his legs and stomach. The snake was looking up at him from its place on Aradai's chest and the extra weight made him take slow, deep breaths.

"He is my mate Voldemort," Fenrir growled at him angrily.

"You're both my mates," Aradai spoke up. He instantly wished he hadn't because everyone turned to look at him. "Voldemort is my primary dominate and Fenrir is my secondary dominate. Only the primary can willingly leave the relationship. In which case the secondary will become the primary and a new secondary will need to be found. What? Unlike you I actually read those books Remus brought us, Fenrir."

"Oh shut up," Fenrir said. It was ruined by the smile tugging at his lips.

**"Why ssso nervousss hatchling?"** Nagini asked Aradai.

**"I don't know, it might have to do with the giant sssnake coiled around me,"** Aradai replied sarcastically.

**"No need to be ssso sssnippy. If you want me off all you have to do isss assk. I get enough sssarcasssm from my massster,"** Nagini said.

**"Can I have my legsss back?"** Aradai asked Nagini.

Nagini bobbed her head up and down in a nod and slithered further up Aradai's body. She coiled around his chest and stomach while her head rested across his shoulders. Aradai smirked and shifted his legs so his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Without warning he shifted all of his weight onto his hands and kicked his legs up.

He flipped over into a crouch and winced when Nagini tightened around him, startled. He stood up and Nagini swung her head around to glare at Aradai with yellow eyes.

**"If you ever do that again I will bite you,"** Nagini hissed angrily. Aradai just started laughing.

"You're mental," Draco said to Aradai.

"Tell me something I don't know," he replied with a grin.

"Remind me again why I ask you for relationship advice?" Draco asked while shaking his head.

"Don't know, but apparently it works," Aradai said.

"Isn't she heavy?" Lucius asked the small teenager.

"She's already putting pressure on my ribs and chest from that flip. I will not make it worse by insulting her," Aradai told Lucius. The blonde aristocrat only nodded.

"Let's go sit in the sitting room and talk," Tom said. "I'd very much like to get to know both of you better," he added to Aradai and Fenrir.

Everybody nodded and walked into the sitting room. Draco sat in one of the armchairs while Severus and Lucius sat on the love seat. That left only the three person couch and the other armchair open. Fenrir, Aradai, and Tom sat on the couch. Aradai sat between his two dominates and Nagini slithered off of him to curl up by the fireplace. This was going to be a long night and everyone could already tell by the tension in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Serpents Tongue

**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius, Draco/Blaise, Pansy/Luna, Tom/Fenrir/Aradai, Bill/Charlie, Fred/George

**Warning:** Slash, femslash, threesome, incest, cursing, mentions of abuse

**Summary:** Harry was left on the Dursley's porch as a baby. He was left there under a different name and he would grow up as Aradai Shale.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"Parsletongue"**

_**"Thought Talking"**_

**Chapter 6**

Aradai was happy to have both of his mates, but right now he felt slightly smothered sitting between them. He was sitting in the living room of Malfoy Manor with Voldemort, Fenrir, Draco, Lucius, and Severus. No one was saying anything at all. Not even Nagini, who was still coiled around his torso, was saying anything.

"Uh is anyone going to say anything?" he asked awkwardly.

"How did you and Fenrir meet?" Draco asked. Aradai hid a smile. He knew he could always count on Draco to help lighten and atmosphere.

"In the park on Mongolia Crescent several blocks from my relatives' house. The first time I "met" Fenrir he scared me half to death. I knew he was a werewolf, but I didn't know why he was there and I panicked. I tried to run and he bit my arm to try and stop me. The next full moon I went to the park and changed for the first time. Fenrir was there waiting for me." Aradai explained.

"Why do those things always happen to you?" Draco asked while raising one blonde eyebrow.

"I don't know I'm a danger magnet. Were you not there during the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Aradai said with a shrug.

"Point taken," Draco said with a nod.

"What happened during the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Aradai said quickly. A little too quickly.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Draco said when Tom and Fenrir looked at him.

"Where did you go to school?" Fenrir asked him.

"Durmstrang Institute for Wizarding Learning," Aradai said.

"Why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" Tom asked him curiously.

"My aunt didn't want me to. She didn't want me around Albus Dumbledore," Aradai explained.

"I can understand not wanting you around Dumbledore, but Durmstrang is very far away. It may cause problems when you go back to school next year," Tom said.

"What was your home life like pup?" Fenrir asked him.

Aradai smiled softly at that and it was clear that he loved his muggle realitives. "It was fine. My aunt and uncle normally don't like magic but they don't mind me. They're more like my parents than my own parents." His smile was replaced by a curious expression and he looked up at Tom and Fenrir. "What were your childhoods like?"

"I'm a natrual born werewolf so life wasn't easy for me. When I was young I was seperated from my parents and I joined a rougue pack of werewolves. I later became alpha of that pack until sixteen years ago," Fenrir said.

"Did you ever find out what happened to your parents?" Draco asked the werewolf.

Fenrir nodded. "They were killed by wizards a few years after we were seperated. They had been searching for me." Aradai took Fenrir's hand in his and Tom placed his hand on Fenrir's shoulder. Fenrir smiled a bit sadly at his two mates.

"I grew up in a muggle orphanage. My mother had given birth to me there and my father didn't want me. The other kids weren't the kindest and the orphanage wasn't the best. I always wanted to stay at Hogwarts over the summer but I was never allowed to. I know now that if it wasn't for Dumbledore than Headmaster Dippet would have allowed me to stay there instead of sending me back to the orphanage every year." Tom told his two mates. Aradai took hold of Toms free hand and he buried his face in the Dark Lord's shoulder. Tears were falling from his eyes now that he knew how much his mates had suffered while growing up. Fenrir reached around Aradai and put his free hand on Tom's arm. Tom gave Fenrir a small smile and squeezed Aradai's hand comfortingly.

Lucius stood and Severus and Draco follwed his lead. Tom looked at the three Death Eaters confused. "We'll be off my Lord. You and your mates have some…catching up to do and you don't need the three of us around while you do. Besides, it looks like Aradai may need to get some sleep," Lucius said. Tom nodded in understanding and Aradai looked up at Draco, whiping at his tears with the end of his sleeve.

"Night Bi," Draco said while smiling at his black haired friend. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget you promised you'd help me figure things out with Blaise."

"I didn't forget Draco and I promise we'll talk tomorrow," Aradai said to the blonde. With that the three left and the three mates stood up. They went upstairs and Tom showed them to the room they would now be sharing together. Aradai couldn't help but smile when he thought of sleeping curled up between his two dominate mates.


End file.
